Fatherly Love
by NakrellTakima
Summary: The black hedgehog carried his child to his bedroom; he felt a dagger stab his heart. He knew that this would probably be the last time he would hold and see his son.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

****Note: This is an idea I had in my head for a while now… I hope it turns out good!**

**Chapter 1—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

_*The Future*_

Shadow the Hedgehog locked the door behind him and closed all the blinds. He let out a sigh as he walked upstairs; this was just like the crystalline demon had said. In the future, E-123 Omega, his teammate would capture and lock him up in the stasis tube for the rest of his immortal existence. He wouldn't have mind, but he did; now more than ever.

"Father?"

The black hedgehog looked over his shoulder; he tried to keep calm as he saw the small silver hedgehog rubbing his eyes. "It's late, Silver. You should be in bed."

The small hedgehog approached him, "I heard you arrive."

He extended his arms up, wanting to be picked up by his father. The ebony hedgehog bent down and picked him up, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah… but I wanna know something."

"Hm?"

The silver hedgehog gave his father a hug, "Black Doom was your father right?"

"….You could say that."

"He was really evil wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"No wonder no one liked him…"

Shadow remained silent.

Yes, Black Doom had been evil. A great enemy of humanity but there was a side of Black Doom that no one knew about. No one, only him.

"Father?"

"Silver, I'm going to tell you a story."

The little hedgehog's eyes shinned, "Is it about your adventures with the blue hedgehog?"

"No. It's about Black Doom, my father."

"Is this going to give me nightmares?"

Shadow chuckled, "I hope not."

"Okay!"

The black hedgehog carried his child to his bedroom; he felt a dagger stab his heart. He knew that this would probably be the last time he would hold and see his son. He laid Silver on his bed and sat beside him. The small hedgehog covered his feet with the covers and looked up at his father; who seemed to be troubled by something.

"Long ago, before Sonic was born; a man by the name of Gerald Robotnik made an alliance with the dark leader of the Black Arms."

"Black Doom."

Shadow nodded, "When I was created, something went wrong. For some reason I was not created to the age they had wished, I was an infant. The Professor didn't seem to mind, but Black Doom was angered."

"What did he do?"

****I'm sorry for the short chapter. There will be more to come! Well, if people like this story then yes, there will be more. And I know that Ian Flynn said that he believes Silver to be a descendant of Shadow and Amy BUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT SHADOW AND AMY MADE SILVER! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT IT! I AM 1000% ANTI-SHADAMY! Please no harsh comments and thanks for reading!****


	2. Chapter 2: Parenthood

****Note: So people actually like this story… I'm so happy! Heads up, the story will be continued as a flashback, just telling you so that you don't get confused.**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Parenthood**

_*Flashback—Colony ARK, Years Ago*_

The black alien approached the stasis tube. His eyes widen in fury as he observed his hybrid "son", the Ultimate Life Form. He turned to the human, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Gerald took the files into his hands and read over them, what could have gone wrong? The DNA samples were equal; everything should have turned out the way that they had planned. He continued to read over and then looked over to his computer.

He set the files down and walked over to it. "It appears my team made an error on the age."

"Fix it."

"What?"

"I said fix it Gerald!"

The Professor tried to remain calm, "I can't. Project S.H.A.D.O.W. will have to grow like a normal Mobian."

The black alien flipped the table over in rage, "I gave you my DNA to create an Ultimate being, and this is how you do it?!"

"I assure you, this was not my intention."

"Destroy it."

Gerald froze, "W-What?"

"Destroy it and make it again."

"N-No… he will work out fine. He just needs to grow, that's all."

Black Doom looked back at the experiment, "How long will it take?"

"Weeks… maybe months."

"What will occur during that time?"

The Professor took in a deep breath, "You'll have to raise it."

The black alien turned back, "WHAT?!"

Gerald step back, "He has to learn many things… I-I can't teach him, he won't listen to me. You must teach him."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"He's your son."

Black Doom took a hold of Gerald's throat and pulled him closer, "This hybrid is your creation, you made him. You raise him; I want nothing to do with this thing."

"I-I apologize, Black Doom…. B-But there isn't anything I can do. Shadow will only listen to you."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

The Professor tried to free his neck from the alien's hold, "He's like your alien spawn, the alien DNA that runs through his veins will only respond to you…"

The black alien released the human and looked over his shoulder to the stasis tube. As he looked at the small project; he then remembered the human's granddaughter. A weak human girl by the name of Maria… if he left the experiment with them, it would change him.

The hybrid would love humanity, which was something he couldn't accept; however, this was a child. A pathetic, weak child who would surely bring him nothing but trouble. "Fine, I'll raise him."

"Very well… I'll prepare a room here—"

"No. I'll take it—him aboard the Black Comet."

Gerald began to panic, "B-But…"

"We have a deal, Gerald. You'll still be able to use him to find a cure for your granddaughter's disease."

"All right then…"

Black Doom opened the stasis tube and took the hybrid into his hands.

As the hybrid got warmer, he began to move. Black Doom looked at it with disgust as the infant opened its eyes and let out a yawn. Gerald smiled a bit, the small hybrid was adorable… he just hoped the black alien wouldn't try to eat him…

As the infant's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at the one that was holding him. There was silence and then loud cried.

The black alien held the hybrid as far away from him as he possibly could, "What the hell is it doing?!"

Gerald did his best to not laugh, "He's crying."

"Why is it doing that!?"

"I believe you scare him…"

Black Doom handed the infant over to Gerald, "Make it stop!"

"Um… may I make a suggestion?"

"Will it make the brat shut up?"

"Perhaps."

"Speak."

The Professor took in a deep breath as he tried to calm Shadow down, "Um, is it possible for you to take a form that is more, uh, soothing for the child?"

"I won't take the form of a human!"

"I-I was thinking more along the lines of, uh… a Mobian hedgehog?"

The dark leader of the black arms became enraged, "NEVER!"

Gerald let out a sigh, "Well, if you don't then you'll have to deal with his screams 24/7 for MONTHS while he's in the Black Comet with you."

Black Doom let out an angry growl, transformations were usually painful and he normally wouldn't transform for anyone. Even his final form caused him extreme pain yet he supported that since it was hardly used… but transforming into a Mobian hedgehog?!

"This better work, Gerald."

"I hope it does…"

A thick fog soon surrounded the black alien. Gerald took a step back as he heard cracks and grunts coming from the fog. The fog then began to shine a bit as the transformation was being completed; the light was too bright, the human had to cover his eyes as the fog vanished.

Once the light faded, Gerald uncovered his eyes and stared at the alien leader before him. His left eye began to twitch and his body began to tremble noticeably. The black alien in fact took the form of a Mobian hedgehog, only he didn't have the same stripes Shadow did. The red spots were on the tip of his quills, the third eye was still there and his teeth were sharp, "Mother of Chaos…."

"What?"

"You look damn scary."

Black Doom snorted, "Hand me the child."

Gerald became a bit hesitant, "Let's hope it worked…"

He returned the infant to him and quickly stepped back.

The infant looked at the one that was holding him again, his eyes began to water, making Black Doom's eyes widen. The leader of the black arms then became petrified as the hybrid smiled, giggled, and reached out to hug him.

Once again, Black Doom tried to keep him away but began to struggle as the hybrid took ahold of his face, "Gerald! It's attacking me!"

Gerald bit his lower lip to prevent his laugh from escaping, "He's not attacking you. He's giving you a hug… showing affection."

Black Doom shot a death glare at the human.

Gerald held his hands up in defense, "At least he stopped crying…"

The black alien let out an aggravated sigh, "Well there's that."

The small hybrid then released his "father's" face and curled himself in his arms. It wasn't long before the infant fell asleep; leaving a silence that was both enjoyable and concerning.

"When will you bring Shadow back?"

"As soon as he learns what he needs to. Then, he's all yours."

Having said that, the black alien vanished, taking the infant with him. Gerald hurried over to a near window and stared out to the Black Comet. He let out a long sigh as he shook his head, he wasn't sure why, but something told him that leaving Shadow in Black Doom's hands had been the worst idea he'd had.

_*Black Comet*_

The alien leader appeared before his army, all of them bowed to him as he walked pass them. Though many had noticed his new form and the thing in his arms, none of them dared to question him.

Black Doom stopped near a cliff that gave him a great view of this domain. He then looked down at the hybrid, if he brought him trouble, the little experiment would be food for his soldiers.

****Ok! How was it? Hope it was good… and I know Black Dooms seems OOC but I wasn't really sure how I was going to portray him when it comes to learning of affection and baby cries. Anyway, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!****


End file.
